closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Digital Cinema Media (UK)
Logo descriptions by It'sATrap'' Image captures by Flake R. Editions by Flake R. Background: Digital Cinema Media is Europe's most profitable cinema advertising company, formed by UK cinema chains Odeon and Cineworld. It started off in the 60's/70's as Rank Screen Advertising, supplying adverts for Rank/Odeon cinemas (hence the name). They stayed like this until 1996, when they were bought by Carlton Communications and renamed Carlton Screen Advertising (not much of a change there, then). The company's UK and Irish services were split after Odeon and Cineworld acquired the UK operations and renamed it to it's current name, however, Irish cinemas still have adverts under Carlton. Rank Screen Advertising 1st Logo (1977-1988) Nickname: "Cheesy 70's Space" Logo: On a space background with the Moon and a planet, a huge letter R '(in white) slides on from the left side of the screen, and (with a kind of "ghosting" effect) shrinks into a different place. Then the letters'A N '''and '''K '''do exactly the same, and they spell the word '''RANK. When they are in place, the words "screen" and "advertising" slide up from the bottom of the screen one by one with the same ghosting effect, and then a smaller "presents" flies on from the top of the screen in the same fashion. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The "ghosting" of the words/letters, which feel a bit like outdated 70's effects. Music/Sounds: A rather stereotypical 70's "space" tune. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: None to low; the space tune may startle you the first time as it is quite loud. 2nd Logo (1988-1990's) Nickname: "Projector Parts" Logo: On a metallic background, we see two projector sprocket wheels with film going through them. We zoom onto the film and a light shines through the sprockets. It cuts to two film reels each with film coming on and off of them. We again zoom onto the film, and a light shines through the sprockets like before. We then cut to a close up of the side of some shiny object, which then spins around. It is revealed to be a projector lens. Light shines through the lens (there's a whole lot of light in this logo!) and then the words "RANK SCREEN ADVERTISING" appear on the lens. FX/SFX: The entire logo is pretty much CGI effects. Music/Sounds: A rather generic tune, with a kind of "whoosh" sound whenever light shines. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: None, this is/was a favorite of many. 3rd Logo (1990's) Nickname: "RSA" Logo: On a city background, we see a strip of film fly past from the left of the screen, led by a star. The film/star flies down close to us, and the letter R '''flies down from the top of the screen to the left. The same happens again, but from the right of the screen and the letter '''A flies down from the top to the right. That leaves a gap, and the film flies around and in an S shape through the gap left from the R and the A. An S '''is formed (with the star at the top of it) and the star shines, after which the word "ADVERTISING" fades in at the bottom right. FX/SFX: The film/star flying around and shining, the letters coming in and "ADVERTISING" fading in. Music/Sounds: An eight-note synthesized fanfare. Availability: No longer in use. Scare Factor: None to low, because the fanfare may get to you. '''Carlton Screen Advertising (1996-) Nicknames: "A Star Named Carlton", "Carlton Star of Doom", "Carlton Star from Heck" Logo: We see a bunch of coals burning. An iron with a star shape on it plunges down onto the coals, and then we cut through numerous different shots of it. On the last one, the iron rises out of the coals, and we cut to a shot of it in the air, then it zooms forward and crashes on the screen (surrounded by fire) after which the words "CARLTON Screen Advertising" fade in. Variants: There was two closing versions. FX/SFX: We could say the entire logo, but it looks reasonably like it was all filmed live-action. If it was, they did a pretty good job. Music/Sounds: A bunch of sound effects of the iron crashing into things. Availability: Can only be seen in cinemas in Ireland. Scare Factor: Low to medium, as the iron suddenly zooming onto the coal and then the screen may scare some. However, if you're watching this logo in a cinema, the scare factor could be raised a lot higher, especially if you're not expecting it. Digital Cinema Media 1st Logo (2008-2011) Logo: On a black background, at the top left of the screen some text says "DISCOVER THE POWER OF CINEMA ADVERTISING". Then two rectangles, one blue, one yellow appear and get increasingly bigger, and when they are done, all sorts of pictures/clips of different movies and things start appearing, like clips from Ice Age, ''a Pirates of the Caribbean film, and a picture of a guy sitting in a theater eating popcorn, for example. When they are done, a string of light appears and forms the DCM logo with text '"DIGITAL CINEMA MEDIA" underneath it,' while at the top left of the screen, the text says the following; "DISCOVER THE POWER OF CINEMA ADVERTISING TO ADVERTISE VISIT '''DCM.CO.UK"' The logo fades out afterwards. FX/SFX: All of the animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: A short synth tune, which ends with a loud bass note. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: None to low, as that heck of a bass note at the end of the logo can scare some. 2nd Logo (2011-2013) Logo: On a black background, we see a bunch of red-coloured lanterns suddenly light up. These lanterns are then shown in various formations & various colours in several different shots. Eventually, these lanterns reveal the words "DIGITAL" "CINEMA" "MEDIA" one by one, and at the end they come together to form the DCM logo from the previous logo. Below the logo this caption then appears: DISCOVER THE POWER OF CINEMA ADVERTISING VISIT DCM.CO.UK FX/SFX: All the animation. Music/Sounds: A remixed version of the synth tune from the previous logo, this time starting and ending with a seat-shaking bass note. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: The seat-shaking crash at the beginning may startle first time viewers. 3rd Logo (2013-) Logo: Against a background of various changing images, the new DCM logo appears. After a while, the text "DCM" appears to the top left of said logo, while "Dynamic advertising" appears below it. Variants: There are three variations of this ident, named Amazement, Laughter and Suspense. Amazement: the images include a shot of the moon, the Milky Way galaxy, the inside of a space shuttle, shots of jellyfish and the Aurora Borealis. Laughter: the images include a guy with a rabbit head getting up from a bench, a spaceman playing golf on the moon, a disco ball, someone "grabbing" the sun in their hands, and a puzzled dog. Suspense: the images include a gun being fired, a fox growling, someone's pupil shrinking and a match being lit. FX/SFX: the animation. Music/Sounds: There is a different track for each variation - a synth tune generally relating to the name of the variant. Availability: Current. Amazement is the most common variation. Laughter, hence the name, is generally seen before comedy films - it has been spotted before showings of Identity Thief ''and ''Finding Nemo 3D. Suspense is rare, and has been seen before UK showings of Side Effects ''and ''Django Unchained. Scare Factor: None for Amazement and Laughter. Low for Suspense. Category:Logos Category:UK